A typical data center can include network switches, system servers, and storage servers. Each of these servers can include a processor and/or embedded controller firmware, such as a server basic input/output system (BIOS), baseboard management controller (BMC), and power supply unit (PSU). Generally, the firmware for these servers is occasionally updated to address operational issues and add/change server functions, for example. However, traditional rack server computer system firmware update methods are inefficient and labor-intensive. One method is to manually update the firmware of each device in the rack server computer system individually. Another method is to remotely update the firmware of each device in the rack server computer system, but a technician and/or software is needed to input each device's internet protocol (IP) address or, alternatively, configure the IP address range and then discover each device's unique IP address in order to update the firmware of each device in the rack server computer system.